


may we stay lost on our way home

by drinkingstars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, hat trick celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toff asked for a special occasions exception. Tanner didn't forget.</p>
<p>a sequel to/makes slightly more sense to have first read: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261779</p>
            </blockquote>





	may we stay lost on our way home

Before the hats are even picked up from the ice, Tanner has his phone out to text Joner, the crowd still roaring below and around the press box. The high fives coming at him from all directions make it hard to type but he wants Joner to see it as soon as he gets back to his stall.

_he comes w us tonight !!!_

He grins and shifts from foot to foot, leaning against the wall when he can’t sit still anymore. As the last two minutes start to wind down, he heads for the elevator with Alex and Patty, who don’t shut up about that third goal the whole ride. Alex fist bumps him as they peel off in different directions and he gives her a little hip check, beaming like an idiot.

The locker room is hectic - extra people, camera crews and equipment everywhere. He talks shit with Andy until they notice the crew scramble to attention to get the shots of the team coming back in. Toff finally ambles around the corner and Tanner helps himself to a nice handful of ass, grinning and ducking away from the camera a beat too late. 

“We’re goin’ out, yeah?” Toff hollers across the melee, a chorus of whoops and ass slaps and smelly hugs surrounding him. Tanner watches Joner strip out of his gear, glance at his phone before he goes to shower off the hockey stink. He raises his eyebrows, looks up to find Tanner by the door, and smiles.

\---

They do go out, a lot of them anyway, even Carts who hasn’t been out with them in ages. His wife walks down the beach to meet them at the bar and practically has to peel Toff off her husband’s lap to sit with him. Carts leaves a wet, sloppy kiss on Toff’s cheek as she bumps him off, rolls him over onto Joner, who just laughs and puts a shot of something clear in Toff’s hand. Tanner lays his arm along the banquette behind them, grabs Toff by the back of the neck as he swallows his shot, leans in close.

“We can hang out as long as you want but come home with us, alright?”

Toff stretches his neck out in Tanner’s hand, swallows slow and licks his lips as the liquor slides down. 

“I’m invited back to the honeymoon suite?” He twists around to look at Joner, then back at Tanner, like he’s pondering this.

Tanner shrugs, ducks his head, lets his hand slide down from Toff’s neck to lay flat against his back, steadying him. “Yeah man, you called it. ‘Special occasions’ rule…”

“I did? I’m brilliant.”

“You’re a fucking idiot. But I figure the hatty gets you something.”

“Awesome...but Bruno’s at home. I have to take him out, or go get him and bring him over?”

“I love this responsible side of you, Toff. Very respectable,” Joner chimes in, bracing one hand on Toff’s hip so he can reach for his beer. 

Toff chews on his lip, squints over at the Carters. “Or….Meggggggggs,” Toff clambers off of them, snatches up a shot of Fireball with one hand and delicately grabs Megan up off Carts’ lap with the other to pull her aside, sweet-talking and kind of slow-dancing her in a circle. 

Carts rolls his eyes, glares over at them. “What’s this all about?”

Tanner feels himself flush and looks down to fidget with his glass. Jeff Carter staring you down is still pretty intense, no matter how many goals you’ve scored on his wing. 

“Dogs,” Joner answers, straight faced. Tanner laughs into Joner’s shoulder as Toff presses his palms together, angelically pleading his case. Megan doesn’t look impressed.

“Uh huh,” Carts says gruffly, finishes the end of his beer. He stands, looms over them, drops an extra $20 on the table. “Only ‘cause he got the hatty. You owe me. All four dogs next time Richie’s back.”

“Yes sir,” Tanner mutters under his breath before he can stop himself. Joner elbows him.

\---

They get Toff out of his pants, his shirt partly unbuttoned, sprawled on the bed with his cock in Tanner’s mouth before Tanner’s even taken off his tie.

“Damn, Pears,” Toff grits out, throwing his head back and grabbing Tanner’s hair as Tanner swallows around him.

“He is the _most_ fucking eager,” Joner explains with a shrug, working on getting his own shirt and jacket off. He kneels next to Tanner on the floor because he’s too tall any other way, grabs Tanner by the tie and pulls him in for a kiss, Toff hissing when the tip of his cock pops out of Tanner’s mouth. Joner grins, says “sorry” out of one corner of his mouth, draws Toff back in to where his own lips meet Tanner’s. 

They kiss over Toff’s cock, tongues curling together, and Tanner feels the back of his neck heat up. Toff groans when their mouths close around him. “Jesus fuck, you guys,” then falls back flat on the bed. 

Joner gives Tanner a little wink and they go to it together, two pairs of lips making Toff swear and try to buck his hips. Joner kisses and mouths his way down Toff’s shaft, one hand steadying him at the base and squeezing a little every now and then, while Tanner sucks around the tip, flicking his tongue along the head, playing at the soft edge of foreskin. 

Toff pushes up on his elbows, and Tanner watches his abs clench and contract as he moves, reaching out to touch Tanner’s mouth, dragging his thumb across Tanner’s bottom lip, then Joner’s cheek, his jaw. Tanner sucks deeply, pulls as much of Toff’s length in as he can until he meets Joner’s hand. 

Joner drags one finger across Tanner’s stretched lip as he rubs along Toff’s cock, and Toff starts to shake, a slight tremor Tanner can feel in his palate, in his throat. He looks up at them both.

“You wanna come now, or later in Pears’ ass?” Joner asks and Toff’s face looks like he almost loses it right then. Tanner moans around Toff’s cock, shifts uncomfortably to get a hand on himself through his dress pants, makes a mental note to get the fuck out of his clothes soon.

“Fuck you, Joner...I can...I didn’t even jerk off today. Get me off, get me off,” Toff insists, practically begs. Joner moves so Tanner can take over, sits back on his heels for a good view, and knocks Tanner’s hand aside to take over, rubbing Tanner’s cock hard through the fabric.

“Get him off, Pears,” Joner says. Tanner looks up at Toff through his eyelashes, sucking him all the way down and rocking against Joner’s hand where it’s cupped, rubbing between his legs. Toff holds himself up, stares at Tanner’s mouth on him, his abs trembling and hips stuttering beyond his control as he starts to come. 

Tanner gets a hand on Toff when he feels it, pulls off just a little to let most of it hit his lips, his face, warm and soft on Tanner’s hot cheeks. He looks up, makes sure Toff can see. He knows Joner will want to see. 

Joner looks Tanner over, swallows hard and pulls him close, tips his chin up to kiss him with Toff’s come on his face. Toff finally falls back on the bed, gasping loudly as he collapses. “You guys are fucking _dirty_.” Joner grins down at Pears as he kisses him, pushes a little come between his lips.

\---

“So here are some things I’ve learned about this one,” Joner says, once Tanner’s sort of cleaned up and finally naked, resting on his arms, face down with two slick fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Joner’s fingering him extra slowly and showily, it feels like, probably for Toff’s enjoyment. Tanner groans at the drag of it, shoves his head forward into the pillows, pushes back against Joner.

“Whoa,” Toff says behind him, sounding stunned, almost a little stoned.

“Yeah...he really likes it. Likes anything to do with his ass...right, sweetheart?” He lands a hard smack on one side of Tanner’s ass, articulating his point, and Tanner shudders. He can’t really say anything in his defense right now, and obviously he is _totally_ on board with this, so he just shuts up and takes it, grinds back to encourage Joner to keep going.

“Wow, Pears. You’re kind of a slut.” Toff chirps delightfully, like it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. Tanner just groans louder and tries to bury himself in the bed.

“He couldn’t play hockey and he suddenly turned into a huge slut,” Joner says matter of factly, hooking upward a little on the fingers inside Tanner so he can start to work a third one in. “He loves come - like, all over him - and he likes it rougher than you would think.” Tanner makes a desperate, rasping sound into the pillows, has to turn his face to the side to just breathe for a minute, so hot and turned on he might suffocate. 

“Toff, c’mere,” Tanner manages, looking up for him, Joner still pressing him into the bed. Toff stretches out alongside him, kisses his shoulder kind of awkwardly on his way down, makes his way to Tanner’s mouth and kisses him while he runs a hand down Tanner’s back. 

Joner makes a soft, approving noise, tries to say something but has to clear his throat. Tries again. “More of that, please.” 

Tanner smiles and feels himself blush, realizing how much this must be doing for Joner, to Joner. He kisses Toff, open and deep and maybe a little showy for Joner’s benefit, because it’s really fun making your boyfriend make those noises, it turns out. Toff pulls away finally, little nips at Tanner’s lips. Tanner grins against his mouth. “You hard again?”

Toff juts his jaw forward, kind of shrugs and nods at the same time, his half-hard cock nudging into Tanner’s hip as he watches Joner, still fucking Tanner open. They each rub a hand down Tanner’s back, trailing down his sides, light and teasing. Joner surprises him with a slap on his ass that makes Tanner gasp, then leans over him, close, slides the palm of his hand up his spine to settle him again.

Toff looks a little flustered. “You guys are...this is really hot. Like internet porn hot.” Tanner laughs a little, feels flustered too, settling into the bed until Toff gets on his knees. Toff nestles in, low and close, until he can hold his cock right up to Tanner’s mouth. “Get it nice and wet,” he says, pinching Tanner’s jaw between his thumb and fingers, opening him up and feeding it to him. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Joner says under his breath, gently sliding his fingers out, leaving soothing kisses around Tanner’s ass. Tanner just breathes through the weird empty feeling, focuses on getting Toff’s dick harder, wetter.

The angle’s awkward but he does his best, opens wide and lets his tongue do the work, dragging wet circles around Toff while he pushes gently in and out of Tanner’s mouth. Toff puts a hand on himself, drags his tip at the corner of Tanner’s lips, inside his cheek, watches Tanner watch him. 

Tanner finally sees him look up at Joner and give him a little nod, and Toff shifts away, moving close enough for Joner to grab him in and fucking kiss him, which makes Tanner’s stomach clench and his breath catch in his chest. He watches them, Toff blushing as red as Tanner with Joner’s tongue in his mouth, Toff’s hands coming up to rest on Joner’s chest. 

“This is...ahhh, fuck. It’s awesome. I mean. Good celly. Thanks?” Toff snort laughs at himself, ducks his head against Joner, clinging a little.

Tanner groans, impatient, “oh my god, please get on with it?” and Joner laughs but takes pity, trying to push Toff gently away and grabbing a condom. Toff keeps rutting against Joner, gives both of their dicks a few strokes while Joner gets the condom open, kissing Toff again, Toff sucking on his fucking tongue while Joner rolls it down on Toff’s dick. 

Joner pulls back, _finally_ , moves Toff in behind Tanner, carefully positioning his legs. “Just don’t bump his lower leg or try to move it, like, laterally. Keep his knee right there and it’s totally stable.”

“Super hot talk, Joner,” Toff chirps at him, stroking himself a little and scooting in closer, up against Tanner’s hips. Tanner feels Toff’s strong, soft hands on his thighs and turns to look for Joner, who’s scooting onto the bed beside him, reaching for him, needing.

Toff is still taking his time, stroking the insides of Tanner’s thighs, almost thoughtfully, not doing anything yet and Tanner is going out of his mind. “Hey Pears?” Toff finally says.

Joner is kissing along Tanner’s jaw and neck, trying to distract him and making it hard to turn and respond. “Yeah, man, you can...I’m fine just go for it.”

“No I was...can we do it the other way?”

“Like...wait what do you mean?” Tanner rasps and his voice kind of cracks, more with impatience than anything else. 

“Like, face...can you turn on your back?”

“Toff you fucking romantic...wanna look my boyfriend in the eyes while you fuck him? Awwwwww,” Joner crows, giddy and clutching his chest with laughter because he’s ridiculous.

Tanner says, “Yeah man, yeah...it’s your hat trick fuck man, anything you want. Just...babe, get that one pillow?”

Joner’s already on it, getting what they need to prop Tanner’s leg up and out comfortably, another pillow under his hips, Tanner rolling onto his back easily. Toff smiles down at him, almost looks shy about it until Tanner has to grab him and pull him down over him, kiss the shy out of him.

“That’s better, yeah?” Toff asks, pulling away and looking pleased with himself again. Tanner rolls his eyes, pushes his hips out, shameless and ready, and yeah, Toff’s chest against his and his tongue slow and thick in his mouth was pretty ok.

Tanner’s not a small guy but Toff is strong, hitches Tanner’s hips and thighs up to meet him, Joner hovering like he does and watching Toff push his fingertips, and then the head of his cock into Tanner with a shudder. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you look so hot.” Joner licks his lips, settles alongside Tanner’s body, touching and watching. Toff pushes in a little more, pauses and takes a quick breath like he needs to calm himself a bit. 

“Whoa,” Toff says thickly, Joner kind of laughing. 

“It’s a lot, right?” Joner asks, sliding his palm down Tanner’s chest and stomach to where his cock is straining hard against his belly, the muscles trembling.

“Yeah, Jesus. Alright, Pears?” Toff asks, holding for a moment. Tanner nods yes, frantically, cranes his neck up to try to kiss Joner. 

“Yeah...it’s a lot.” Joner repeats mostly to himself, wraps his hand around Tanner, kissing him softly between murmuring, “How’s it feel, sweetheart?” He keeps going, jacking Tanner’s dick slowly, a frustratingly light touch. 

Tanner squirms, wraps his right leg tighter around Toff, simply says, “More.”

Toff takes a breath, pushes, slow and slick, fills him the rest of the way, Tanner gasping and arching up against Joner. Joner growls and kisses him, hot and possessive, squeezing over the head of his cock. “S’it feel good? Fuck you look so good. He’s a little thicker than me, huh.”

Tanner groans and blushes, lets his eyes fall shut and licks his lips. “Oh god, babe, keep...just, yeah, keep doing that.”

“Yeah, fuck him, Toff. Give it to him, he loves this.” Toff grits his teeth and pulls back, fucks back into him perfectly, not too slow, just so good. 

“Fuck man, you get to do this all the time?” Toff whines, gnawing on his bottom lip and curling his hands around Tanner’s thighs, his fingers digging into the creases of Tanner’s hips. Joner jerks him harder, Tanner feeling tiny beads of sweat prickle all over his body, feels himself go lax and his mouth hang open.

“Babe, give me...I need your cock. C’mere.” Tanner begs and Joner moves instantly, slides his long body around and tucks up as best he can, gets his long cock down to Tanner’s lips. Tanner sucks it in, hears Toff and Joner both gasp, settles in to the rhythm of Joner in his throat and Toff in his ass. It’s way too much and he fucking loves it, swallows around Joner and tries to nod, moan, anything he can do so they know.

Toff lets out a long groan and a string of curse words, changes his angle and braces one arm by Tanner’s hip so he has a free hand for Tanner’s cock, shaking his head softly as he starts to fuck him again. “Jesus fucking christ, Pears.”

“He’s so hot, right? You’re so fucking hot, sweetheart. You good? You wanna come?” Joner murmurs, just looking down at him, stroking around Tanner’s mouth where his lips are stretched around Joner’s cock, looks dazed and dumb. Tanner tilts his chin up, keeps his mouth around Joner but tries to say yes. He suddenly needs it badly, has been hard so long.

Joner pulls his cock out and frees Tanner’s mouth and Tanner just babbles, throat rasping, “Fuck me, just fuck me and get me off, anything, oh god…”

“Yeah, yeah got you, Pears. Gonna fuck you so good,” Toff bears down, keeps his hand going around Tanner’s cock as steady as he can, fucking him along with the same rhythm, fast and hard and hitting Tanner inside just right. Joner kneels beside him, petting him, playing with his nipples, jerking himself off as he watches them, watches Toff get Tanner off, Tanner all but crying in desperation, his cock leaking all over Toff’s hand as he finally feels his orgasm coming.

“Oh fuck, fuck, just...babe come on me, come...I’m gonna…”

Joner groans, works his own hand faster, rubbing the tip of his cock against Tanner’s stomach, waiting for Tanner to get there with him. Tanner arches off the bed, hard, Toff deep inside him as Tanner finally releases, warm spurts all over his belly, Joner murmuring at him, encouraging, swiping through Tanner’s come. Joner wraps his fingers around the head of his cock, squeezes and twists just once before he comes too, gasping and shaking through it with Tanner.

“Jesus _fuck_ you guys,” Toff spits out, completely losing any rhythm or composure he was trying to maintain. He fucks in and out of Tanner a couple more times, stills himself, “Want me in you? What do you...oh fuck, I can’t…”

“You can...anywhere...c’mon Toff,” Tanner tries to form the words but talking is still pretty much escaping him. Joner stretches beside him, spent, but stirs with a little muster of energy.

“Pull out and come on him...make him a real mess.”

“Yeah,” Toff seems to agree, holding himself tight at the base and trying to slide out, inhales through gritted teeth. “Sorry, Pears, sorry.”

“You’re good, c’mon,” Tanner urges him on, Toff carefully slipping free of him and then ripping the condom off roughly. He kneels between Tanner’s legs, Joner sitting up enough to get one hand on Toff’s cock for him, Joner’s mouth on Toff’s mouth, kissing him and jerking him until Toff grunts and shudders and comes, swearing _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ as Joner works every bit out of him, Tanner’s chest and stomach absolutely covered in all of them. Joner draws a finger through the mess, traces patterns and swirls up Tanner’s chest. Tanner wrinkles his nose but he secretly loves it. He loves anything Joner wants to do to him, if he’s being honest.

Toff rolls off Tanner, grinning, a smug little slap on his ass before he sprawls on Tanner’s other side. He kisses Tanner’s shoulder, then sighs, exhausted, curls lightly against him. Tanner thinks he would probably cuddle - he would definitely like to cuddle - but he is pretty gross, even by his own slutty standards. “Anybody want to help me in the shower?”

Joner laughs, nudges him in the ribs. “You don’t need _help_ anymore, you’re fine. Toff, you staying?”

“Uh...’s that part of my hatty? I’ll help Pears in the shower if you make pizza.” Toff says, familiar, dumb grin back in his voice that makes Tanner laugh.

Joner laughs too, stretches his neck and shoulders. “Yeah...yeah, you should stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toffoli's first hat trick, February 12th against Calgary http://somekindofhockeyblog.tumblr.com/post/110884249965/tyler-toffolis-hat-trick-vs-calgary
> 
> and Pearson's slapping of his ass after http://that-70s-line.tumblr.com/post/111369370543/toffoli-and-his-1st-hat-trick
> 
> helpfully captured by the Epix camera crew that was long with them during the weeks surrounding this game and an excellent 8 game win streak by the Kings.


End file.
